phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Psionics is highly prevalent in the city. The city breathes with psychic power. It seems everyone is using their connection to the Source and manifesting their desires, whether psychic or not. Like every thing else though, magic does exist in the city. Worshippers of devils, demons, and false gods; workers of arcane secrets and philosophies, and the practicioners of chymistry (alchemy) do exist in the world. From witches that practice the old religion, to wizards that work with sin, to warlocks that summon demons, to simple mages that use presdigitation; magic also pulsates. These wizards use Source as well, but they manipulate Source in a way that it's a perversion. Many psions believe that a wizard and a witch doesn't know true power. And it's true, the power of magic is limited against the power of the Creator and of Source. But sometimes, a spell like wish, can often seem like a miracle from Deity. Despite this, no one in Phaeselis disbelieves in the existence of magic. They might disbelieve it's power, and it's beyond the reach of the common man. As for monsters, no one disbelieves in dragons, even if they've haven't seen one for much of their lives. Secondly, most people have seen some other horror from who knows where. They are common for locals to be unaware of them. Spells Magic had it's beginnings when formal teachings of Psionics were lost and the shamans of the tribes that were left began investigating ways to create something like the power of psionics. Many would go to the elves to learn the secrets of magic, and it would take time to learn any magic from the elves, and dwarves. Pretty soon, Man began to create pagan religions. They were unsure why Pagan religions existed, but they were created so that attention could be diverted away from the Creator. This made the Creator angry, and the Creator made colonies of prophets that could hear his words all over. Despite what the Creator did, divine magic and arcane magic came into being when the shamans had a split in the priesthood. Some wanted to practice the powers of manipulating others and causing destructive spells. Others wanted to control the hearts and the minds of the people through the pagan religions. It would take time for psionics to reappear among the people. Magic is an old tradition, and not as old as psionics. But there are literally thousands of magical traditions and methods to casting the magic. To reflect this heritage, all spellcasting player characters are encouraged to give their spells an unique name and should be able to describe it's effects quite freely. New Subdomain Truth Subdomain Associated Domain: '''Knowledge. '''Replacement Power: The following granted power replaces the lore keeper power of the Knowledge domain. Sense Truth (Ex): ''You gain a bonus on Sense Motive checks equal to your cleric level. '''Replacement Domain Spells: '''2nd -- ''Detect Thoughts, '' 3rd -- [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/coreRulebook/spells/zoneOfTruth.html#zone-of-truth ''Zone of Truth,] 6th -- True Seeing, 8th -- Discern Location New Spells There are a number of new spells from different (i.e. 3rd party sources) to add flavor to the campaign. Spells 1st level Corruption, Lesser Immolate, Lesser Shadow Bolt, Reduce Person, Seal of Righteousness 2nd level ''Blessing of Might'', ''Blessing of Salvation'', ''Blessing of Sanctuary'', Curse of Theseus, Dampen Magic, Lesser Firebolt, Lesser Searing Pain, Seal of Healing Light 3rd Level ''Blessing of Sacrifice'', Scorch, Searing Pain, Shadow Bolt, Tap of Life, Seal of the Crusader, Seal of Fury, Seal of Justice 4th Level Amplify Magic, Crushing Despair, Curse of Babel, Firebolt, Seal of Command 5th Level Arcane Explosion, Curse of the Titans, Curse of Nyx, Draw Soul, Greater Searing Pain, Greater Shadow Bolt, Life Siphon, Ritual of Summoning 6th level Flame Burst, Greater Firebolt, Incinerate, Rain of Fire 7th level Candescence, Conflagrate, Consecration 9th Level Dark Metamorphosis, Greater Immolate, Holy Nova, Magic Items thumb|link=Grimoire of Supremacy (copy): A magical book, the Grimoire of Supremacy contains the instructions and binding of more powerful demons or devils from Hell and the Abyss to serve as infernal companions (or familiars). Such evil servants include the fel imp, the Voidlord, the Erinyes, the Watcher, and the Horned Devil. Prized by infernal binders and warlocks, this tome is meticulously copied by copyists. No one copy of the Grimoire of Supremacy is the same. All are different, as the instructions of summoning are often hidden in code, which must be deciphered before they can be examined and used (DC 27). Almost all books are bound in leather and are stitched. Some are, however, available as scrolls. '''Price'1,500 gp; '''Slot none; CL 5th; Weight 5 lbs.; Aura '''faint conjurationevil Construction Costs '''Cost 720 gp.; Feats: Craft Wondrous Item, Improved Familiar, Extend Spell, Planar Binding '''''The Book of War (copy): Copies of this codex is either rolled up as scrolls, or bound as books being saddlestitched. Copies of the Book of War is bound in blackened leather and contains the martial spells used by the War Mages: the sorcerer corps of the Anaximandrian army. It shows up in purveyors of the occult in Phaeselis' Grand Bazaar from time to time. It's considered priceless, and the gp amount below shows it's common value on the Black Market. A banned book, the Book of War contains spells from the Evocation school of magic, both common and rare. It also presents the philosophy behind Battle Magic, and it's history and how the subschool of Destruction was created. However, it's the rare spells that people are concerned about, as they allow a wizard to evoke destruction on a terribly massive scale. Any wizard reading this, however, may become convinced by the rhetoric and history of the subschool of Destruction contained therein. They can change, or take on, the Archetype of Battle Mage on their attainment of their next level, and if they copy the spells into their spellbook and use them as intended. The original Book of War is said to be an artifact from the kingdom of the Chaldees and is bound in Red Dragon Skin. Any wizard who reads from the original Book of War must make a Will Save vs. a DC of 35, or be bound by the malevolent intelligence locked inside it and be compelled to use magic to destroy all civilization. The bound intelligence is a Pit Fiend named Aoresty. Aura: Moderate Evocation; CL 15th; Weight: 3 lbs.; Slot: none; Price: 1,500 gp. Construction Costs Cost: 890 gp; Feats: Craft Wondrous Item, Maximize Spell, Widen Spell; an array of Battle Magic spells The Nemean Lion Skin The Nemean lion was a vicious monster in Greek mythology that lived at Nemea. It was eventually killed by Heracles. It could not be killed with mortals' weapons because its golden fur was impervious to attack. Its claws were sharper than mortals' swords and could cut through any armor. When Hercules/Herakles defeated the lion at Nemea, he skinned the monster and used it's skin as his own personal armor. The skin provides as much protection as a full set of Gothic Plate (AC 19) while provides as much freedom of movement as quilted cloth (Maximum dex bonus: +8, Armor check penalty: +0, Arcane Spell Failure chance: 0%, Speed: 30/20 ft.; Weight: 10 lbs). The recipe below is the alchemical recipe for creating a Nemean Lion-like leather armor from any large animal skin. Aura: Moderate Abjuration; CL 10th; Weight: 10 lbs; Slot: armor, Price: 2,000 gp. Construction Costs Cost: 1,000 gp; Feats: Craft Armor; Freedom of Movement, Deflect Normal Missiles, Shield Dragon's Teeth Cadmus, before he founded the City of Thebes, had to defeat a dragon at a water spring. After he defeated the dragon, he was instructed by Athena to sow the dragon's teeth in the ground. From the ground sprang a race of fierce armed men, called the Spartoi ("sown"). By throwing a stone among them, Cadmus caused them to fall upon one another until only five survived, who assisted him to build the Cadmeia or citadel of Thebes, and became the founders of the noblest families of that city. The teeth of a dead dragon, or any teeth of any dragon like creature -- like the hydra, can be pulled from the beast and sown. The results is a ready made army of men called the Spartoi. Each Spartoi is as fierce as a 6th level Fighter with the Phalanx Fighter archetype and armored with the Hoplite panoply. Each tooth of the dragon is the seed for one Spartos. ''The ''Spartoi are of the same race as the sower. Aura: Slight Conjuration; CL 9th; Weight: 10 - 15 lbs; Slot: none; Price: 15,000 gp. Construction Costs No one has been able to create something like true dragon's teeth yet. Hades' Helmet of Darkness The God of the Underworld, Hades, is said to have a helmet that makes someone invisible to sight. Hades gave his helmet to Perseus so he could defeat Medusa. Invisibility helmets are rare, as the maker of such tends to attract the attention of Hades. Invisibility helmets gives the wearer true invisibility. Aura: Strong Illusion; CL: 10th; Weight: 7 to 10 lbs; Slot: Head; Price: 1,200 gp. Construction Costs Craft Magic Arms and Armor; Greater Invisibility; ''+1,000 gp. The Aegis The Shield of Zeus or Athena gives a certain number of psionically gifted individuals its name. The ''Aegis is a magical, indestructible shield that Zeus carries into battle with him. Only Ares' hoplon is comparable to the strength of the shield. The shield confers a +6 AC bonus to the wearer who bears the shield. Lesser Aegoi, such as the Shield of Achilles, confers a +4 AC bonus. Alexander the Great carried the Shield of Achilles after liberating it from the hero's grave at Troy. Aegoi are rare, because mostly one attracts the attentions of Zeus, Athena, or Hephaestus when crafting one; and also because of the plethora of psionically gifted individuals that are called the Aegoi. Aura: Slight Abjuration; CL: 7th; Weight: 20 lbs. Slot: Shield; Price: 17,000 gp. Construction Costs Craft Magic Arms and Armor; +12,500 gp. The Aegis Panoply The Aegis Panoply is the armor set that the main piece is either a muscled cuirass, or a linothorax, the result is the same. While Athena wore the archetypical muscled cuirass to battle, Alexander the Great fielded the linothorax version, which served him up until this death. The Aegis Panoply, whatever the version, confers the same protection as Gothic Plated Armor (+9 to AC). The muscled Cuirass version provides the same weight and dexterity modifiers as a breastplate; but the linothorax version provides the same weight and dexterity modifiers as studded leather armor. Aura: Moderate Abjuration; CL 12th; Weight: 10 lbs; Slot: armor, Price: 2,500 gp. Construction Costs Craft Magic Arms and Armor; deflection, shield; ''+1,250 gp. Hermes' Flying Sandals These sandals are made of wood, leather, and are typically done in the style of sandals with stylized wings attached to the heels. The sandals confers the power of ''overland flight ''to whomever wears them. The flying sandals has a flight ceiling of 500 feet. They also confer the power to levitate. Despite depictions in modern popular culture, however, the wings do not flap. The archetype sandals were given to Perseus by Hermes in order to defeat the Gorgon. '''Aura' moderate transmutation; CL 11th; Slot feet; Price 4,400 gp; Weight 1 lb. Construction Cost Craft Wondrous Item, levitate, overland flight; Cost 2,200 gp. Wings of Daedalus The Daedalan Wings are wings that can be strapped on a person's back and arms, while the arms provide the flapping motion. Other versions do not need to be strapped to the arms. Designed after bird's wings, the wings can lift someone high into the air. All the feathers are affixed with wax, and therefore the wax will melt if it encounters heat. The wings also confer overland flight upon the person wearing them. However, there is a design flaw in both the mechanical version of the wings and the magical version. While the mechanical version's wax is weaker in high winds, the magical version fails to work when the subject flies higher than a thousand feet. Individuals who fly higher than the specified ceiling will find that they will just plummet to the ground. Aura moderate transmutation; CL 11th; Slot feet; Price 4,400 gp; Weight 5 lbs. Construction Cost Craft Wondrous Item, levitate, overland flight; Cost 2,200 gp. Aphrodite's Irresistible Girdle This girdle has the ability to make anyone wearing it irresistible to the opposite sex. The Archetype is made by Hephaestus and given to Aphrodite as a husband's gift on their wedding. Unfortunately, it works too well. The irresistible girdle makes men (or women) walk in a daze of lust or physical attraction. They will yearn for the wearer and do anything to make them worthy of the wearer's love and attention. Copies are just as bad, and are often used by evil men (or women) to obtain powers over others. It's usually constructed out of gold thread. Aura: Moderate Enchantment; CL 12th; Slot: waist; Price: 5,000 gp. Weight: 5 lbs. Construction Cost Craft Wondrous Item, Charm Person, Mass Charm; Cost +2,000 gp -- Apollo's Bracers of Male Beauty These bracers will make any man who is homosexual the center of attention by other men. It will also change his appearance to that of a young, strapping youthful athlete (about 16 to 19 years of age). Crafted by Hephaestus, Apollo added his own extra additions, and gave it to a catamite who lacked the appearance of his ideal male beauty. Crafted from Elysian Bronze, copies of the bracers have attracted Apollo's attentions, which may raise his ire. Aura: Weak Enchantment; CL 7th; Slot: wrists; Price: 1,500 gp. Weight: 2 lbs. Construction Cost Craft Wondrous Item, Change Self, Charm Person; Cost +500 gp. Potions Oil of Youth An oil sought by all in order to experience youth again! This oil, applied after bathing, turns back the clock, literally, on an aged person. One application of the Oil returns the person applying it back a category age. Thus a venerable person will become a very old person, and a middle aged adult will become an adult, and an adult will become a young adult. The maximum age category the oil can turn back the clock is young adult (18 years old, specifically). The Oil was designed by Hephaestus in order to keep his wife, Aphrodite, a blooming example of youth and beauty. She uses it when bathing in her sacred pools. Copies of the oil does not anger the gods, much. One vial contains 2 applications of the oil. Aura: Moderate Transmutation; CL 15th; Price: 10,000 gp. Weight: '---- Construction Cost Brew Potion, ''Eagle's Splendor, Age Resistance, Polymorph Self; Cost: 5,000 gp Rings Ring of Lightning Bolts This ring allows the wearer to generate an unlimited amount of lightning bolts, which he can cast from his fingers. Like the wand of lighting, the ring of lightning generates the electricity that causes lightning and thunder. The first ring of lightning bolts, however, was crafted by a wizard by the name of Asmodeus. Asmodeus then was slain by Zeus for creating the ring, ironically, by a lightning bolt. '''Aura: Moderate Evocation; CL 10th, Price: 11,000 gp. Weight: --- Construction Cost Craft Ring, Lightning Bolt, Permanency; Cost: +5,000 gp. Poisons Hydra Blood Hydra Blood is blood that is a fantastic poison. It works as fast as Cyanide, although it's what is called a ''conversion ''poison. The blood has enzymes in it that converts the inner tissues as well as being acidic itself. Arrows dipped in the poison is said to kill very quickly. Category:Magic Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Items in Phaeselis